


Curious Things

by soldiermom1973



Series: DeviantArt prompts [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt from <a href="http://chaosfay.deviantart.com/">ChaosFay</a> - this one was 'curious'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious Things

There were simply too many unknowns. Cassandra paced back and forth, torn between assigning more guards and cutting back what she already had there. The apostate elf – Solas, she thought he said his name was – was fairly certain the prisoner wasn't a danger. Cassandra couldn't take that chance, though.

What had caused the explosion? Was that what had caused the tear in the sky? How was it that this woman was the only survivor? How did she not only survive the blast that leveled the temple and killed hundreds of people but she survived a trip into the Fade, too? And the mark on her hand – it glowed and pulsed in time with the rift in the sky. More than that – what was her name? What had she been doing at the Conclave? No, there were simply too many unknowns for her to be able to completely let down her guard. This woman was their only link to finding out what had happened.

The Seeker paused again at the cell door, watching as Solas murmured some spells and fretted over the woman's hand. When he first arrived, Cassandra was concerned the elf might be involved in some way. After all, he showed up in the village only a day or so after the explosion, his timing oddly convenient, she thought. However, other healers and mages assured her that he was merely keeping the prisoner asleep and had been trying to heal her hand.

Just then, another guard burst into the prison, calling for her.

“Seeker Pentaghast, the rift in the sky... it's growing!”

As if on cue, the mark on the woman's hand flared again and grew - it now was nearly the size of her palm. The elf quickly passed his hand over it, calming the angry green light that emanated from within. The woman moaned and tossed in her sleep, her right hand fluttering weakly to her face but a few murmured words from the apostate settled her back into a state of peaceful slumber.

Cassandra sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She followed the guard out of the prison, interested to see the change in the rift in the sky. “Curiouser and curiouser,” she muttered under her breath.


End file.
